megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yomotsu-Ikusa
Yomotsu-ikusa is a demon in the series. History Yomotsu-Ikusa, or the army of Yomi, were beings which were led by the Yomotsu-Shikome to pursue Izanagi when he fled the underworld after seeing Izanami's face after her death. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Brute Race as '''Ikusa' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Brute Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Brute Race as '''Ikusa' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Touki Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana as '''Ikusa' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hanged Man Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Brute Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Class *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Fiend Race Optional Boss *Devil Survivor 2: Touki Race as '''Ikusa' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Brute Race as '''Ikusa' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Yomotsu Ikusa's name was shortened to Ikusa. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yomotsu-Ikusa can be contracted in the new moon instance of Shinagawa Catacombs of the Templar Knight bronze-level. They appear as enemies in Ikebukuro as demons contracted by the punks and in Old Ichigaya Camp's B108 summon orb boss room alongside Tokisada. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Yomotsu Ikusa is summoned by Hiro Jingu in the third round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. Yomotsu Ikusa can be encountered during the test at Tsukiji Hongwanji, but any attempt to scout them will result in the demon blowing on the candle Flynn must keep lit. Yomotsu Ikusa can be evolved from Shikome once she reaches level 31. This demon can teach Flynn the Rapid Needle, Fang Breaker and Tathlum Shot skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Yomotsu Ikusa can be found in most areas of Ginza. It can teach the Fang Breaker, Tathlum Shot and Blast Arrow skills through its Demon Whisper. Yomotus Ikusa benefits from learning Gun and Physical skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' Can be obtained from Shuffle Time in Marukyu Striptease. This is the only Persona that when called out (hitting a weakness or critical hit), does not have its full name read out - instead, the protagonist only says "Ikusa!" ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' He appears on Day 4 as an optional boss labeled Netherworld Soldier. He is in Aoyama Cemetery, amassing an army of the dead, ordering them to go into town and avenge themselves. The protagonist and his friends will try and stop them, but right before the fight a man will appear and accuse them of summoning the demons, ensuring they can't let any of the undead invaders escape, making the ensuing fight much harder. Ikusa will summon Loas, Legions and Pyro Jacks to fight; some try to fight, but most will try to get around to the exit; this will cause you to lose the fight. The boss and his demons are quite overpowered and should be attacked on a second playthrough. It's also recommended you save Midori in order to ease the burden of the fight with a fourth team. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= :Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill=Rapid Needle\Innate Fang Breaker\Innate Tathlum Shot\38 Bloody Glee\40 |Evolvedfrom= Shikome |Evolvedfromlevel= 31 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Demon Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas